


Standard Check Ups

by BlackAce70



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: A simple routine check-up for Tae becomes more hands-on after noticing her patient’s ‘not so little’ problem.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Standard Check Ups

The familiar sound of the front door to the clinic being opened caused Tae to pause mid-stroke in whatever she had been writing. Looking up she was greeted to the sight of a fairly tall and muscular male approaching her. His built suggesting that he was somewhere within his thirties. As he approached the front counter, Tae set aside her pen and looked up at him. Going through the standard questions and inquiries as to what the purpose of his visit was today. 

“Standard check-up for your insurance? Alright then, follow me into the back.” Setting her notes and report to the side, she grabbed her clipboard and directed her patient into the back room. Shutting the door behind her, she turned to the man and ordered him to take off his clothing. 

Turning around to give the man his privacy, she had bent over her desk in search of her stethoscope. Inwardly cursing at herself as she wondered where she had placed the damn thing. “I’m going to run a few quick vital tests on you. That should be enough for you to take back to your insurance company.” She told him, smiling as she found the item she had been looking for. “Now then, let’s-” 

The rest of Tae’s sentence died almost immediately in her throat at the sight before her. There stood the male patient, stripped all the way down to his boxers and was waiting for her to begin with the check-up. What made the woman take a sudden pause mid-action was what she noticed as she trailed her eyes down to the man’s waist. Contrasting the casualness the man had been exuding while standing calmly, was the huge tent pitched up against his underwear. An occasional soft twitch indicated and confirmed to the gothic doctor it was exactly what she suspected it to be. 

At the sound of the man’s chuckling rumbling in her ears, Tae’s lips twisted into an unamused frown. Her eyes staring up at her patient as if demanding just what was this supposed to be. “Sorry about that,” was the man’s simple response as he brought a hand to the back of his head. “Couldn’t really help myself when I realized the doctor of this area was a lovely young woman like yourself.”

Tae had to keep herself from rolling her eyes and scoffing at the poor attempt at a compliment. Her eyes still trained on the bulging member, she let out a sigh and made him seat himself down on the bed. Dropping down to her knees and taking her place before him, “I may as well take care of this really quickly,” She said, tugging at the side of his boxers. “I doubt you’d be able to concentrate on the check-up as long as this is in the way.” 

With no other words left to be said on the matter, Tae began pulling down on the man’s boxers. Freeing the erection from its confine and letting it hit the bottom of her chin. Momentarily surprising the practitioner in her spot as she took the chance to gaze at the patient’s cock. The man’s size was definitely nothing to scoff at. Standing about roughly 10 inches in length and with some significant girth. The musky stench coming from the shaft was enough to overwhelm the woman’s senses. It was strong as it was intense, making her unconsciously gulp in an attempt to add some saliva to her suddenly dry throat. 

Shaking her head with a quick slap to her cheek, she looked up at the awaiting man with her frown still present. “Don’t think anything will come from this afterward. If anything, I’m finding having to deal with this to be more of an annoyance if nothing else.” She ignored the smaller part of her mind that told her that the statement was mainly to convince herself. Parting her mouth, she wrapped her soft lips along the tip of the cock. Her mouth instantly greeted to its salty taste coating her tongue. She descended upon the member, her mouth being filled with more and more of her patient’s cock. The soft sound of the man’s groaning filling her ears as she hit the very base. Rising her head up slowly before bobbing it back down, she repeated the motion over and over. Getting a steady rhythm going as she went down on his cock. 

She brought her brown eyes up at the man to gauge his reaction to her ministration. To no one’s surprise, he had the look of total bliss on his features. Though she figured it was to be expected for one receiving a sudden blowjob out of nowhere. A part of her wondered why she was even doing this in the first place. Was it purely out of impulse? Something inside of her that was making her naturally give in her to urges the moment she had seen the erection formed inside of the man’s boxers. Or was it simply due to stress? Manifested from all of her tireless hard work on her part lately. And she was merely using the man as an excuse to relieve herself. Regardless of her reasoning behind her actions, a hand placed at the top of her head would cut her thoughts off abruptly. 

Tae’s eyes widened and watered as she was suddenly forced into deep throating the man. _‘This little…'_ A loud gag could be heard rumbling throughout Tae’s bulged out throat. Her air supply having been cut off by the man’s violent thrusts. Filling every corner of her mouth with his pungent taste, which easily matched the powerful musky scent that was overwhelming her mind. Her tongue pressed against the underside of the shaft, giving the impression of her licking and providing more pleasure for the man in question. And with his firm grip on her dark locks, Tae could do little more than take in massive cock tearing apart her throat. Forcing herself to breathe through her nostrils, less she found herself blacking out by the man’s relentless assault. Her nails clawed into the patient’s thighs as she was forcibly bobbing her head up and down the monolithic fuck stick. Which did next to nothing in hindering the man’s advances. 

For a brief moment, she was allowed reprieves from the harsh face fucking. But only due to the man readjusting himself. Standing up instead of sitting, he repositioned Tae’s head and allowed himself to drive his cock further down her tight throat. The doctor’s brown eyes dilating with shock at the new position her patient was now violating her in. Making it harder to resist and fight against him. By this point, a steady flow of tears ran down, which caused her make-up to run and smear all over her face. Her mascara and eyeliner completely ruined, alongside her lipstick staining the cock. Her overall appearance showing none of the professionalism she had when it came to her duties as a doctor. At the moment she looked like nothing more than a back alley slut.

As his movements started growing rougher by the second, the familiar sensation of twitching and throbbing became apparent to the gothic practitioner. Realization dawning upon her that her patient was about to cum soon. And at the speed that he was thrusting into her mouth; it was clear that he had every intention of cumming directly into her mouth. With one final thrust, her suspicion and fears were confirmed as she heard him grunt loudly in exertion. Followed his action was a sea of hot thick cum pumping into her mouth and directly down into her gullet. Her face flushed to an extremely deep red as her taste buds were exploding from the thick salty spunk splashing all over her tongue. 

Tae had to force down her gag reflex to keep herself from coughing. The amount of cum building up and pooling in her mouth was excessive. To the point where it started leaking out of the side of her mouth, dribbling down her chin and to her large breasts below. Feeling the man’s hips making no motion to move from its spot, Tae realized she had no choice but to swallow. A loud gulp rang against her ears as she swallowed the bitter seed down her throat. She sent the man another glare but unlike before, it had lost a significant amount of intensely. A fact that had not been missed by the man as he chuckled and ripped his cock out of Tae’s mouth. Allowing the woman to take in some much-needed air. 

The entirety of Tae’s mind was hazy, struggling to process what had just happened to her. A part of her still unable to believe that a simple blowjob turned into something hectic. Looking up, a sense of shock filled her breast at the sight before her. The man’s erection, despite everything he had just done with her, had yet to go down at all. If anything, it looked livelier than before. 

“You’re kidding me…” She muttered, her eyes widened at the animated shaft. And yet for some reason, she couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight before her. “Well, you’re a healthy one if nothing else.” 

Standing up, she made her way to the door and locked it shut before facing the man. Ensuring the two of them would have their privacy. 

“I see I’m going to have to be more thorough with this if we’re going to get anywhere.” She chuckled, freeing her tits from her dress.

Nothing wrong with having a proper thorough examination now, right?


End file.
